fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
D-6
"}} －６ |rōmaji=Dī-6 |alias= |race=Unknown |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cultist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mikage Branch |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |magic=Black Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 424 |anime debut=Episode 280 |japanese voice=Takayuki Nakatsukasa |english voice=Troy Hughes |image gallery=yes }} D-6 ( －６ Dī-6) is a member of the Black Magic cult, Avatar. Appearance D-6 is tall and is covered from head to toe in black armor, which features a skull and a pair of hands with its palms facing the front printed on his chest. His face is covered by a silver mask with a single large red circle in the middle of it and filled with seven smaller black circles inside it, below the red circle there are two openings that can be seen on the nose and mouth section of the mask. He has pair of large silver masks on his shoulders that are reminiscent of an angry Demon's faces with a pair of horns and a pair of lower fangs. He also has a blue and silver armbands on each of his arms and a pair blue and silver boots on his feet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Cover Personality Not much is known about his personality other than being quiet and observant, as when he observed Gray's ambition toward obtaining E.N.D., taking notice in his comrade's declaration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 11-16 Synopsis Avatar arc During an Avatar meeting, D-6 sits at a round table with his comrades, and listens as Alok chants to them that the time of Avatar has come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 Later, when the members of Avatar meet to discuss the spy within their midst, D-6 along with Briar come to Gray's defense when Jerome asserts that Gray may be the spy, and D-6 listens with the rest of his comrades when Gray Fullbuster reveals that he is using Avatar to get a hold of the Book of E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 11-17 Later, when D-6 realizes that there are intruders in Avatar's headquarters, he rushes to their location. After Abel and Gômon's defeat by Natsu Dragneel, D-6 attempts to challenge him, but he too is swiftly defeated by the Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Pages 17-18 Later, D-6 awaits the commencement of the purification ritual alongside his peers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 13-14 Not too long after the commencement, D-6 watches with his comrades as Team Natsu arrives and decimates the lesser Avatar forces. With Briar declaring that they should show the intruders their Black Magic, D-6, Abel, Briar and Mary step forward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 10 When Natsu finishes off Ikusa-Tsunagi and Alok, the members of Avatar try to flee, but D-6 tells them to stand their ground. However, he and Abel are swiftly defeated by Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Pages 5-6 Magic and Abilities Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu): Like his fellow members of Avatar's Mikage Branch members, D-6 possess Black Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 10 Quotes *(To himself): "Which way shall fate turn.." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Avatar Members Category:Antagonist